Big Time Confusion
by anaBTRusher
Summary: When Camille catches Jo and James off guard, drama ensues between him and Kendall. But is everything really as it seems?


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing, but I'm too busy with exams! But the good news is that they'll be over on June 14****th****! After that day, expect big things from me. But for now, let's just enjoy this little one, shall we?**

**Note: It's set before Big Time Scandal. So, there's no Lucy in it.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Big Time Confusion**_

The young woman ran her hand through her long blond hair, before lifting it up in a messy bun. She then sat on a chair near the pool of the Palm Woods Hotel.

"Oh, I love this place!" she said to herself, putting on her sunglasses and lying down, closing her eyes and enjoying the LA early morning sun.

At some point, a brown-haired 17-year-old walked by her. He seemed rather attractive, and the sun perfectly toned his muscular body.

"Hey James" she said, smiling and waving at the brunette.

"Hey there" he replied, giving her one of his world-renowned gorgeous smiles.

She stood up and moved closer to him. "Can I…talk to you for a minute?" she asked, taking off her sunglasses and looking up at him with doe brown eyes.

"Uh, sure" he replied, following her to one of the green cabanas situated near the pool.

"I think you're cute" she smirked once they entered the small, room-like place.

"I know I am" James grinned proudly.

"And you're also really fit" she added, running her hand up and down his chest.

"Uh, sure I am. I spend half a day in a gym down the street" James muttered, surprised at the young woman's tone.

"And you're hot" she whispered, moving her hand to his short and soft brown hair.

"Are you okay?" James wondered, while trying to find the best words to tell her to stop.

"Honey, I am not just OK. I'm perfectly okay" she replied, drawing her hand off. James let out a sigh of relief. The next moment though, her lips were tightly pressed to his, devouring their sweet taste.

James' eyes widened at the passion of her movements, but he still didn't want this to be happening. Gripping her shoulders, he caused her to pull away from her, the woman letting out a small whimper at the sudden parting of their lips.

"What…what if Kendall finds out? What if he discovers that I was kissing his _girlfriend_?" he asked nervously, referring to his friend and leader of the band he was in, named Big Time Rush.

"Does he have to?" she asked seductively, bringing him closer to her for a second and even more passionate kiss. James failed to reply to her, as his hands traced her curvy hips.

"_We can enjoy the moment for now" _he thought, getting carried away. In the end, she was an attractive girl, and he had always liked her. Maybe after it was over, they'd forget about it. Letting out a small moan, he thanked God no one was around to see them.

But was it really the case?

~o~

Camille was walking past the pool rehearsing for some audition. The aspiring actress was familiar with the empty pool setting, since she woke up early along with James, to rehearse for roles and work out respectively.

While walking, she nearly shouted the role's lines, moving her hands around for emphasis-or, as she preferred to say, to absorb herself into the character she was portraying.

Suddenly, she noticed that one of the green cabanas was open. The sound of her plastic flip-flops hitting against the wooden floor wasn't enough to catch the attention of the two kissing teenagers. The only thing that distracted them was the high-pitched scream she let out at the sight.

"Oh my god" she shouted. "How could you? Kendall will be furious!"

James swiftly pulled away, is eyes wide in surprise and shock. "Shh, stop!" he said to the brunette girl, trying to shush her. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I'm pretty sure it is!" she said, running away.

"No, Cam, wait!" James yelled, but the blonde girl's hand gripped his forearm before he could make a move.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" she wondered.

James looked at her. "If Kendall finds out about this, we're done!" he said. "But please, don't tell him about it. I need to go now" he added and walked away.

~o~

Three hours later, Jo was walking to the pool, when her boyfriend, Kendall, suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop right there" he said to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, surprised at his tone.

"Don't act like you don't know!" he retorted.

"What on earth am I supposed to know?" she questioned, crossing her arms on her chest.

Kendall scoffed. "Come on, I know you're cheating on me!"

Jo's eyes widened. "Excuse me? I'm not cheating on you!"

"If you didn't, then Camille must have lied to me. She texted me a while ago and told me that she saw you making out with James in one of the cabanas"

"She's nuts!" Jo sighed. "I think I'd know if I cheated on you. And don't believe anything you hear"

"Yeah, but Camille's your best friend; I highly doubt she'd lie" he replied, expecting her to admit her mistake. Instead, Jo got immensely furious.

"Oh, and you believe a friend more than your own _girlfriend_? Well guess what Mr. Knight, if you don't believe me, then I guess…"

"Oh, you're breaking up with me now?" Kendall retorted.

"Heck yeah I am!" Jo ended the conversation, walking away, pissed off beyond belief.

Kendall sighed. He'd gone too far, and now he and Jo had ended their relationship. He sat on one of the couches in the lobby, a sad expression on his face. He couldn't understand it. Why had Jo done this to him? Didn't she love him anymore? Or was she trying to 'get revenge' on the kiss he'd shared with a girl named Lucy while she was gone? And what about James? He was his best friend, his brother. Why would he agree to do this?

At that point, James walked by him, a guilt-filled expression on his face. Kendall glared at him and stood up. Slightly intimidated, James made a few steps behind.

"So, you found out…" James whispered, prepared to receive a punch.

"Yes, I did" Kendall replied, sadness in his voice. "Why did you do that to me?" he asked. "I thought we were brothers"

James was surprised at Kendall's reaction. He had expected something way more dramatic. "I don't know" he replied shrugging. "It was her idea, and…"

"You just had to go along with it. Really, James? Now Jo and I have broken up because of this. I don't want to see your face again" she finished off and walked in the opposite direction. James' eyes filled up a bit as he watched his best friend walk away. He'd lost his trust in him. Their friendship had been ruined.

All because of a stupid kiss.

~o~

"I don't know what to do anymore" James told his best friend and band mate, Logan. "Kendall won't talk to me, and I really don't want our longtime friendship to be ruined-if it hasn't already-over a girl.

"Then, why don't you just talk to Jo about it?" Logan suggested.

"She probably doesn't want to see me now. And if Kendall catches us together, he'll get madder"

Logan sighed. "Then, I guess you should somehow arrange a 'meeting', so that you, Jo and Kendall will be in the same place. You'll get to figure things out while talking. And if this doesn't work out, just know that I'll be there for you"

"Thanks, Logan" James smiled, hugging his best friend. "Now" he said when they pulled away, "How do we do what you said?"

"You'll see" Logan replied. "You can count on me; I'm called the brains of the group for a reason!"

~o~

Logan and James were hiding behind a bush, waiting to see Jo. When they finally spotted her, they stood right in front of her.

"Hello there" James said nervously.

"Hi" she replied, playing with her earrings.

"Guys" Logan said, clearing his throat "I'm uh…gonna leave you alone. I need to go find Camille. See you" and walked away.

"Wanna, ugh, sit somewhere?" James suggested. She nodded, sitting on a nearby chair, James next to her.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked.

"Pretty good, actually" she replied, making James look at her as if she'd grown out two heads.

"Excuse me, but are you delusional?" he said.

"Why are you asking that?" she replied with a question in wonder.

"How can you feel happy when you've just…I don't know…broken up with your boyfriend?" James asked.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, so I should go…" she replied, standing up.

"Oh, not so fast Jo" James retorted, making her sit back down. "You'll wait until Kendall comes here so we can discuss it in a civilized way!"

At that point, the blond, accompanied by Logan, approached them. Kendall's frustration was evident when he looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Logan, I thought you said we'd go out for a while to get my mind off Jo, but apparently you lied!" he grunted, glaring at his friend and then at Jo.

"Guys, what the heck is going on in here?" Jo asked, looking at them.

"You cheated on me, and won't admit it!" Kendall shouted.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I don't even like you!"

"You what?" James, Kendall and Logan asked as their jaws dropped.

"I've always liked James better" she added, making Kendall even more furious. "So, our relationship meant nothing to you?" he asked.

"Dude, you and I were _never _going out!" she yelled.

"What? We had been dating for nearly a year until you left for New Zealand, and then for three months. How could you forget about it?"

"What's going on in here?" a female voice was heard, making the three guys look behind. A second Jo walked next to them, and sat next to the one the guys had been talking to.

"Jo, those guys have lost their minds!" 'Jo' said to her 'clone'.

"Why are there two Jo's?" James asked, as Kendall's jaw dropped for the second time. "And who is actually Jo?" Logan questioned.

"Guys, I'm Jo!" the 'clone' said. "This girl you've been talking to is my twin sister, Kate"

The three guys froze. "If you are twins, then who actually kissed James?" Logan managed to ask.

"It was me" Kate admitted. "Jo introduced me to you when she first got with Kendall, and I liked James better"

"And Camille must have thought that you were Jo. That explains a lot" James said.

"I'm so sorry guys" Kate replied. "I didn't want to cause so much drama and chaos. I guess I should dye my hair brown so there's no more confusion again!"

"Yep!" the three guys said simultaneously. Suddenly, a high pitched scream was heard. Everyone looked back to see Camille with a shocked expression on her face. The guys, Jo and Kate all groaned, as the same thought was roaming their minds:

"_We're gonna need therapy after this big time confusion"_

**Lame ending…but I wrote this at like, eleven-thirty AM so…**

**I really want to see your opinions on this, so don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think!**

**Peace out!**

**~Ana**


End file.
